Doctor's Game
by Peace Phoenix
Summary: Will is having dirty dreams about a certain Sea Prince. What he doesn't know is that Percy knows that. Will/Percy slash


PJatO || Willercy || PJatO || Willercy || Doctor's Games || Willercy || PJatO || Willercy || PJatO

Title: Doctor's Games – Punishing the Nurse

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; not set at a specific moment

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, explicit intercourse, anal, spanking, cross-dressing

Main Pairing: Will/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Will Solace

Summary: Will thinks he's going crazy, because he keeps dreaming about Percy in a nurse-outfit. He can't know that that's Percy's secret master-plan.

That one turned out even more smutty than intended. And that scarcely happens to me. But since the only request was Will/Percy and mature, I hope you'll like it. This one (since the Will/Percy seems to get rather popular...) is for **CloudyLight SilverNight**. Have fun. ;)

**Doctor's Games**

_Punishing the Nurse_

"Doctor Solace, I think I misplaced the files, I am so sorry!"

Big, pleading sea-green eyes stared at him, the beautiful boy biting his lips insecurely.

"This is the sixth mistake you did this week, Nurse Jackson. And it is only Wednesday."

"I am so sorry, Doctor Solace! Please forgive me. I can't loose this job, I would do anything!"

"Anything you say?", grunted the blonde doctor curiously and stood up.

The black-haired boy, clad in a way too short nurse-uniform, looked up at him like the prey would look at the predator shortly before it got teared to shreds. Dark, lusty, blue eyes stared down at the uncomfortable nurse before Will leaned down to whisper into the smaller teen's ear.

"If you want to keep your job, then you need to earn it."

"H—How, Doctor Solace?", asked Percy insecurely.

"Lean over this desk. And keep the noise down while I fuck you, we don't want anyone bursting in and interrupting us, do we?", smirked the doctor.

The nurse bit his lips again, staying safely seated on the chair. Though the tall blonde glared down at him, his white doctor's overall rustling as he leaned in to touch the flustered cheek, his hand wandering down the boy's body to his bare tights.

"Bend over. Or _I_ will bend you over", growled the blonde.

"Y—Yes, Doctor Solace, sir", yelped the nervous boy.

Percy hastily stood and laid his upper body onto the table, his ass in the air. He felt the chill of the cool morning air on his behind as his superior pushed the short skirt up completely.

"No underwear? You naughty, little thing", chuckled the doctor, giving the round cheeks an approving slap. "Easier access for me."

The sound of a zipper, followed by the rustling of clothes could be heard and Percy closed his eyes tightly in anticipation. He threw a pleading look over his shoulder.

"B—But Doctor Solace, you can't...", started the nurse, though then something hard and thick slowly forced it's way into him, making him cry in pain.

"Oh, I can", groaned Will, throwing his head back in bliss. "I've heard all the things the head physicians had said about you, you little slut. But fuck, you're a tight little bitch, that much is right."

"Y... You know?", gasped Percy wide-eyed and blushed.

"Of course", snickered the blonde and leaned down to kiss the neck. "We doctors talk just as much about our conquests as you nurses do."

"Oh", mumbled the nurse and blushed even brighter.

"So there is no need for you to play coy", smirked the doctor. "Beg me like the eager whore you are. Beg me like a bitch in heat would beg."

"Oh gods", whimpered the black-haired boy with tightly closed eyes. "Fuck me harder!"

"How much harder do you want me to fuck you?", growled Will demandingly.

"Fuck me like the bitch I am", whimpered Percy, longing for the hardness within him to move. "Fuck me like a dog would fuck his bitch!"

"Such an obedient pet", snickered the doctor and went vigorously, his movement making the mighty desk groan beneath them. "I'll fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk for days."

/break\

"Fuck!", gasped Will as he bolted up out of his sleep.

His eyes were wide and his boxers were sticky. This was the tenth wet dream he'd had this week. And all of them were the same, always only varying slightly. They were always about Percy being a naughty nurse, either making enough mistakes to force Will, as the assistant medical director, to punish him, or seducing him in some inappropriate way. The dreams did turn him on, even though they disturbed him just as much. He wasn't like that. He wasn't brutal, he would never take Percy without preparation. The fact aside that he would never take Percy anyway because the Sea Prince didn't belong to him. And, for the life of him, he would never call Percy a whore. Or slut. Or bitch. It was embarrassing for him to dream such perverted things. What would his friend say if he knew about all the sick things Will dreamed about him?

Groaning in annoyance, he combed his fingers through his hair. How much he wanted Percy. How much he had always wanted the son of Poseidon. But he wasn't the only one. After the Sea Prince had had his coming out, it seemed every male demi-god was keen on exploring his bisexual side.

Will groaned again and leaned back on the bed and closed his eyes. He needed to get rid of those stupid dreams before they drove him completely nuts. They just showed him how much he desired his beautiful Sea Prince. That was the cruelest thing he could imagine. As if it wasn't bad enough that he had to stare at the beautiful hero every single day, no, now he was even haunted by him in his dreams. Closing his eyes tightly, he tried to go back to sleep.

/break\

When he next opened his eyes, he had the fresh smell of an ocean breeze in his nose and a weight on his shoulder. He grunted irritated. Another one of those damn, perverted dreams. Blinking slightly, he took a closer look to see that he was right. The black hair laid sprawled over his chest, the son of Poseidon was clad in that short pink skirt and the tight top with the red cross on the chest, sleeping peacefully. It was one of the more frequent dreams these days, him waking up next to his favorite nurse and then punishing the boy for staying the night after he'd had his fun with him. Something he seriously would never do if he ever got lucky enough to get the Sea Prince. Waking up next to the green-eyed demi-god was the best thing he could imagine. Percy stirred.

"D—Doctor Solace, I—I am so sorry, I must have fallen asleep!", stuttered the nervous nurse. "I know you said I should leave once you're through with me, but you've been so hard and rough with me, I have been too exhausted to even move!"  
This was like out of a really bad porn. But Will knew what would come next, because it always came next in this dream. He sat up and glared at the smaller teen.

"I don't want to hear your excuses. I gave you an order and you should have listened to it. And now come here so I can punish you for being such a disobedient, dumb bitch", growled the blonde.

The Sea Prince blushed and bit his lips, shifting some and staring at him afraid.

"I said come here, or do you wish to increase your punishment?", asked Will unimpressed.

"O—Of course not, Doctor Solace", yelped Percy and hurriedly laid down on the other's lap.

The son of Apollo took a moment to marvel at the perfectly shaped ass on his lap after he pushed the skirt up. First he caressed the soft skin tenderly and then, once the boy on his lap was calmed down by the motion, he lifted his hand and placed the first hard slap on the creamy-white cheeks. The nurse cried out in surprise, though Will soon turned those into cries of pain. He kept spanking the struggling son of Poseidon until the ass he so longed to claim had the perfect crimson color.

"There, that's a good slut", praised the blonde and patted the other demi-god's hair once he was pleased with the outcome, placing one hand on each heated cheek.

He squeezed them tightly, causing the boy to whimper pitifully. Then he pulled the Sea Prince close so the smaller teen rested on Will's torso, with his legs on either side of the son of Apollo, his certainly aching ass being kneaded by the blonde. Though then something unexpected happened. Normally, the nurse would beg him to make it up to him and then go down on the doctor. But this time, Percy just lifted his head and grinned at him like the Cheshire Cat.

"Damn, Solace, you have a hard hand", chuckled the Sea Prince and licked his lips. "I like that."

"Wha... Percy...?", asked Will slowly, feeling panic raise inside his chest. "This is a dream, right?"

"Nope", smirked the son of Poseidon and leaned in to kiss him softly. "The one before that, with the desk in the office, that was a dream. This is real. If you don't believe me, go outside and check camp out. Or haven't you noticed that this is your cabin and not the fictional hospital setting?"

"But... If the others were dreams and this is real, how do you know about the... dreams and why are you wearing that skanky outfit and... why did you let me spank you?", stuttered the son of Apollo together, completely at a loss. "Oh gods, I called you a slut!"

But Percy just started to laugh loudly, wrapping his arms around the taller boy's neck, placing soft kisses on the blonde's yaw-line to calm him down a bit.

"Because I've been having the exact same dreams", murmured the Sea Prince against his skin. "I kind of have a major crush on you and I kept complaining about it to Nico and he got sick of listening to me so he bribed Lord Morpheus into giving us shared dreams. It seems Lord Morpheus is one kinky bastard though. Anyway, since those dreams started, I wanted to know if... you know, if they disturb you or if you're turned on by them or if you're disgusted or I don't know... But you acted all casual the whole time. You neither ignored me nor did you blush embarrassed or anything. So I thought that... I don't know, that they just didn't matter to you. But then I've overheard a conversation between Austin and Kayla about how much you annoy them with your wet dreams as if you've just hit puberty... So I thought that maybe... you _do_ like them... So... I made a plan." Percy grinned proudly at that one. "I bought the same nurse-uniform from the dreams and thought I'd just surprise you after waking up and see if you'd... act on your own. But to be honest, I thought you'd notice that it was a setup and either kiss me and confess your undying love for me, or strangle me and dump my body in the next river."

"You... like me...?"  
"You stopped listening at that point, didn't you?", grunted Percy and rolled his eyes. "Yes, Will. I like you very much. I just never thought you'd like me ba-"

He was interrupted by hungry lips, teeth nipping at his lower lip, a tongue begging for entrance. The hands still rested on his behind gave it another nearly painful squeeze, making him moan into their kiss and thus parting them again. Will rested his forehead against Percy's.

"I love you", whispered the blonde. "I've loved you for a long time now."

"Okay, so no strangling and dumping in the river?", chuckled the Sea Prince a bit nervous.

"You don't have to say it back", reassured the son of Apollo. "Knowing that you like me _like that_ is more than I would have hoped for."

"I... will say it back, I'm sure about that", smiled Percy softly. "Some day. I mean, if you're willing to be together with me and give me a bit time, I'll certainly fall hard for you..."

"I would give you all of eternity", murmured Will and kissed his Sea Prince. "And once again, I'm sorry for calling you a slut. And a dumb bitch. And for spanking you."

"Apology for the first two is accepted", chuckled the son of Poseidon. "But the last one... I very much enjoyed that. I just... interrupted the... game, because I don't want... You know, I don't want our first time to be a kinky role-play-game. And I don't sleep with a guy before the third date."

"But you let yourself getting spanked before the first date?", laughed the blonde amused.

"Like I said", defended Percy himself and blushed. "You took me by surprise there. I thought you would notice it right away!"

"Well, you were rather convincing in your role as the shy and naughty nurse."

"Acting lessons at high school", grinned the Sea Prince. "You want to hear my Shakespeare?"

"I'm sure you were a beautiful Juliet", snickered the son of Apollo.

"I was Puk in _A Midsummer Night's Dream_", answered the green-eyed teen with a pout.

"How about you tell me more at breakfast? I'll invite you to Starbucks", suggested Will.

"Breakfast? Odd first date", commented Percy with one raised eyebrow.

"Breakfast as the first date, lunch as the second date, dinner as the third date and tonight I'll get to ravish you", smirked the blue-eyed half-blood.

"That's rather unheard of", laughed the son of Poseidon. "But I like your way of thinking!"

"I just had your bare ass before me and spanked it. I can feel the heated skin. Don't expect me to wait too long to claim that one", growled the blonde possessively.

"Don't worry", grinned Percy and kissed him. "I won't be able to keep you waiting too long either."

"So... How about breakfast? We take the pegasi and sneak out of camp?"

"And lunch at McDonald's?"

"And dinner at the bonfire tonight", murmured Will. "And then I will make tender and slow love to you, until you're comfortable enough to get into that nurse-uniform again."

"Perv", laughed Percy softly and kissed the son of Apollo. "But you're _my_ perv."

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
